Out Of The Darkness
by Tiara Peterson
Summary: Darkness descended all around. You vanished out of sight. The storm of life surrounded me. This was my blackest night. Poem by Joyce Hemsley. Dean is back from the dead and shows up on Makayla's doorstep. Can they finally be together or will something threaten to tear them apart, again? Rated M for mild language, violence and explicit sex. OFC / Dean Sequel to Where My Demons Hide.
1. Chapter 1

Makayla dropped the grocery bags on the counter before digging the ringing phone from her back pocket. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming." A quick check to caller ID was made before she swiped to accept the call. Her tone became playful. "Took you long enough to call me, Winchester."

The voice at the other end was not Dean. "Mac, it's Sam."

Makayla felt her stomach drop. "What is it? What's wrong?" There was a long pause and she could swear Sam sniffled. "Put Dean on."

Sam swallowed hard. "I can't."

Panic blossomed in her gut. "Of course you can. Put him on the phone, Sam."

"I'm sorry Mac. I'm so sorry."

Makayla fell to her knees and clutched at her chest. Tears clouded her vision. "No." Deep down she knew, she knew what Sam was going to say.

"Dean's dead."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Makayla stared at the computer screen, the cursor blinked rhythmically and she was lost in a daydream. Dean's hands held her face and he was saying goodbye. There was a twinkle in his eye and a promise of a return. A promise he didn't follow through on. Sam had called over three months ago and told her that Dean was dead. She drove out and watched as they buried a pine box in an unmarked grave, save for a small wooden cross. She cried hysterically into Sam's large shoulder and then into the neck of Bobby Singer. She was a bit upset at herself, she hadn't known Dean for very long and here she was, mourning harder than his family.

The drive back to Boston was hard. She could still feel his strong hands on her naked body, his breath as it fanned over her skin and the fullness of his lips against her most intimate parts. Parked in her garage, she screamed and cried and slapped the steering wheel until she couldn't breathe. Inside, she punched and kicked her heavy bag until the muscles in her legs gave out. It felt like she lost a part of herself.

Drake cleared his throat gently and winced when his partner jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Makayla swiped at her cheek with the back of her hand, a tear had dared to stray. "No, it's ok. What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Makayla dropped her eyes and set about straightening her desk for the third time since she sat down. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, ok."

Makayla sighed heavily as Drake turned his attention to his computer and started typing. They had just arrested a meth dealer with connections and wanted to make sure all the paperwork was in order. He had gone so far as to make threats against the arresting officers and their families. Kragen didn't take too kindly to that. They were all to be on high alert until his case went to court.

"You want something to eat? I'm gonna hit the deli around the corner." Makayla locked her computer after Drake answered with his usual. She wasn't really hungry, she just wanted to get out of the office. It was stuffy and there was too much testosterone. Late August heat enveloped her as she walked but as hot as it was outside, it felt much better than being trapped in a building.

From out of nowhere, an image of Dean encased in a pine box popped into her mind. Makayla staggered and reached out a hand to steady herself against a building. Several pedestrians asked if she was ok and she nodded even though she really wasn't. She stumbled around the corner and hid in the deepest part of the alley. Tears streamed down her face and she let loose a scream that tore through the sky. Birds above her flew away at the sound. Makayla fell to her knees and slapped her hands against the brick wall until her palms were red.

Her chest heaved as cries clawed their way out of her throat. There were suddenly hands on her shoulders and she spun around in a panic. Drake held his hands up. "Hey, it's just me."

Makayla tried to gather herself but her body betrayed her. She had held herself together in front of her peers and partner for too long and she just couldn't do it anymore. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Drake enveloped Makayla in his arms and held her firm against him, even when she struggled. "You lost someone you cared about, Mac." She dug her fingers into her partner's back and cried. She cried harder than before and even though she thought she was out of tears, more came. It scared her how much Dean's death had affected her. How would she react if she actually loved him?

When she finally quieted down and the tears subsided, Drake pushed her back so he could see her face. "Why don't you go home? I'll tell cap you aren't feeling good."

Makayla cleared her throat as her hands swept across her face. "No, I'll come up."

"Mac, go home. I can finish the report before the end of the day."

She felt her chin quiver again. "Are you sure?"

"Just go." Drake gave her shoulders a squeeze before they emerged from the alley. He hailed a cab and gave the driver her address.

The cabbie must have sensed that she wasn't in the mood to talk because he didn't utter a word until the car slowed to a stop at her curb. "$10 even."

Makayla handed the money over the seat and trudged into her house. She felt like she was dreaming, nothing felt real right now, probably because she hadn't slept more than a few fitful hours on a good night. All energy she had was drained in the alley so she climbed into bed fully clothed. Her gun and her badge were slid into her bedside table drawer. All she wanted to do was close her eyes. She didn't expect to tumble down a tunnel and land smack in the middle of a dream full of sparkling green eyes and strong hands.

Makayla sat upright. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and her heart jackhammered against her chest. With her legs disentangled from the sheet, she put her feet on the floor and focused on her breathing. A knock from the front door drifted up the stairs and she looked around the room until her eyes fell on the clock: 4:32 pm; she had slept for several hours.

She trudged down the stairs and when the knocking became more persistent, she gave a shout. "I'M COMING!"

Three locks were disengaged before she threw the door open. It took a moment for her eyes to register just who was standing on the other side. When he smiled and said her name, she slammed the door in his face. Her head fell forward and her eyes scanned the floor as if it would tell her what she wanted to know. "What the hell?" Her hands shook as she turned the handle and the door opened wide.

He had his hands shoved into his pockets and when the door opened, he smiled shyly. "Can't say I was expecting that."

Makayla worked her jaw and before she could stop herself, she reached out and slapped Dean across the face. Surprise filled him as his head whipped to the side and on instinct, he pressed a hand to the bright red mark on his cheek. She thrust a finger at him and didn't miss the fact that he flinched. "They told me you were dead."

Dean shrugged as he rubbed at his face. "I was."

Makayla opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It didn't make sense. "What?"

"Can I please come in and explain it?"

She shook her head as her mind tried to wrap around what he just said. "No… it doesn't make sense."

"I'm just as confused as you are. Please let me come in." Dean saw Makayla struggle with her decision. He risked a step closer and when she didn't slam the door again, he took another step. "Makayla, please."

The eyes she had dreamed about every night for the last three months twinkled and she just about dropped to the floor. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. With her face buried in his neck, she breathed him in and choked back a sob. "I missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried a hand in her hair and placed the other at the small of her back. He pressed a kiss against the side of her head. "I missed you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Makayla clung to Dean as if he were going to disappear if she were to release him and Dean didn't seem to mind the death grip she had. Her fingers dug into the shirts against his back and she wept openly into his neck. Dean ran his hands over her trembling back and whispered soft words of comfort against her ear. She held him so fiercely that when she did let go, Dean just about toppled over. Makayla shoved him hard enough that he stumbled back.

His eyes went wide with surprise. "What the hell?"

Makayla shoved him again. "I buried you."

Dean side stepped to avoid being shoved against the wall. "I know." His legs carried him backwards towards the living room.

She came at him again and punched him in the chest. "I mourned you!"

She sure didn't hit like a girl. He pressed a hand against his chest. "I know."

Tears streamed freely down her face but she didn't feel sad, she felt angry and she wanted him to know that. "No, I don't think you do. Sam and I placed you in the pine box that Bobby built. We lowered you into the ground and we covered you with dirt! I fell to my knees and cried so hard they wanted to take me to the hospital because they thought I snapped. I. BURIED. YOU!"

With each of the last three words spoken, Makayla jammed a fist into Dean's chest and he grunted with each strike. He held up his hands in defense. "Makayla, I'm sorry."

Makayla's chest heaved as every emotion under the sun rolled through her. On one hand, she wanted to beat him until he was black and blue. On the other, she wanted to tear his clothes off and show him just how much she missed him. She watched as he stood there, his hands raised to fend off any further attacks and his eyes… they had changed since the last time. She took a few deep breaths and felt her hands uncurl at her sides. "What happened? Tell me the truth."

Dean had already told Makayla a basic history of his life, this time, he delved a little deeper. "When Sammy was a baby, a demon we called Yellow Eyes fed Sam his blood. He wanted to create a hybrid army that would bring Hell on Earth. Sam was one of a group that had developed…. Powers. He would have premonitions and if he thought hard enough, he could move things." Makayla sat next to Dean on the couch and absorbed everything he had to say. Now wasn't a time to say anything, so she just sat and listened. "Last year, Azazel, the demon, gathered part of his army and brought them to an abandoned town where it was kill or be killed. It boiled down to an Army kid named Jake and Sam. Jake stabbed Sam in the back and he died in my arms."

Makayla gasped softly. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

Dean shook his head and blinked rapidly. It had been over a year since Sam died but the wound wasn't completely healed. "I couldn't just let him be dead, he's my brother and I'm supposed to watch out for him."

Makayla felt her stomach drop. She would do the same for someone she loved. "What did you do?"

"I contacted a crossroads demon and offered them a deal. If they brought Sammy back then they could have me. I thought I would get ten years, that's the standard agreement."

Makayla did the math in her head. "They gave you a year."

Dean nodded subtly. "My time was up a few months after I left you. We tried to find a way out but there's no getting out of a deal once it's made. The Hell Hounds tore me apart."

Makayla sighed heavily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't think…."

Makayla drew her brows together in confusion. "Didn't think what, Dean?"

He met her eyes then and she got to see just how tortured he really was. "I didn't think that I would meet someone like you. I lost track of the times I almost turned around that day."

Makayla felt like her insides were a big puddle and any anger she had felt, disappeared almost instantly. She reached out and placed a hand against his face. "I'm glad you didn't."

Confusion splashed across his face. "What? Why?"

"I wouldn't have let you leave again and if you had died in front of me, I don't think I would have made it. It was hard enough burying you."

Dean leaned into her touch before he turned and placed a kiss on Makayla's palm. "I should have told you, I'm sorry."

Makayla turned completely and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, the tip of his nose and then his lips. "You're here now, Dean."

Dean watched as her crystal blue eyes flashed. He could still feel the tenderness of her kiss and the heat of her lips and he ached for more. He relished in the feel of her thumb as it swept across his cheek. With a hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her against him and covered her mouth with his. He struggled to contain himself when she opened her mouth to him and their tongues touched. Makayla's moan was muffled by Dean's mouth as she climbed onto his lap. Her fingers massaged the back of his neck as his worked on her back and traveled lower.

Dean cupped her butt and pulled her hard against him. The pressure of her and the tightness of his jeans pulled a moan out of him he didn't expect. They made out on the couch with wandering hands until he couldn't bear it any longer. Dean pulled his lips away. "Upstairs?"

Makayla placed her lips against the crook of his neck and played with the warm skin. "Take me upstairs."

Dean wrapped his arms around Makayla and stood. She gave an excited giggle as her legs wrapped around his waist. Dean had to stop several times as he walked, their bodies rubbed together in such a way that he felt he just might explode before he even started. Once in the bedroom, Makayla unhooked her legs and felt every inch of him as he lowered to the floor. Hands worked quickly to rid the cumbersome clothing and almost in the blink of an eye, they were both naked and lying on the bed.

Dean lay between Makayla's legs and felt her heat pour over him. He growled as his lips wandered from her shoulder to her jaw line. Their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly turned deep and thorough. As their tongues moved together, Dean took himself in one hand and slowly entered Makayla. Her back arched off the bed as their bodies connected. With Makayla having accepted all of Dean, she drug her feet along his calves before her legs wrapped around his waist. He groaned against her lips as he settled even deeper.

"I swear, I'm never gonna get used to that." His voice was coated with lust.

Makayla grinned almost wickedly as she clamped down on him. At the same time, she rolled her hips beneath him and nipped at his bottom lip. "You better not." It was Makayla's turn to make a noise as Dean pulled away and all conversation ceased as they gave in to their most basic human instinct. They filled the room with moans and grunts as they drove each other over the edge. Makayla arched her back higher than before as she pulsed around Dean.

Dean grunted Makayla's name into her shoulder as he shuddered and throbbed, finally spilling himself deep into her. Breathless, he rolled to his side and pulled her against him as he turned. Makayla slung a leg over his hip and rode out her high, muscles twitched from both of them and they watched each other's expressions.

Their lips found each other as they panted. Dean held Makayla in place by the back of her neck while her fingers roamed over his shoulder. Raised skin halted her movement and all her attention focused on the large handprint. "What is that?"

Dean's lips turned their attention to the exposed neck. "Handprint from an Angel."

Makayla ran a fingertip over every inch of the raised skin. "Is that how you got out?" The movement of Dean nodding his head sent a shiver down Makayla's spine. She leaned back and caught his gaze. "You had scars before."

"Battle wounds and from the Hell Hounds. I guess when he pulled me out, everything became new."

Makayla didn't miss his wiggling eyebrows. "Everything?"

Dean ground his hips against hers. "You stole my virginity."

Makayla laughed heartily when he winked. "You gave it willingly."

Dean dipped his head and swept his tongue across the open skin. "I didn't hear you object."

"How could I?" A moan pulled out of her as Dean rolled to his back. She settled against him and shuddered when she felt him grow firm. The rest of the evening was filled with getting lost in each other as they lost all track of time.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Drake did a double take when Makayla walked in with a man he thought was dead. Dean shrugged as they shook hands. "What gives, man?"

"Can I explain it over drinks? I just stopped in as proof."

"Proof?"

"You think you would believe me if I told you?" Makayla switched her computer on and refreshed her email.

Drake still stood and stared hard at Dean. She was right, if Dean wasn't standing here, Drake would've thought Makayla lost her mind. "Well, it's good to see you."

Kragen came out of his office and joined the group. "Agent Daltry, how nice to see you again."

Dean returned the handshake. "You as well. I hope these two aren't giving you too much trouble."

"Nothing I can't handle. I didn't know you were stopping by. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm here in a completely personal capacity."

Kragen didn't miss the exchange between Dean and Makayla. "Just keep it out of the office."

Makayla blushed furiously. "Yes, sir."

Drake hadn't seen his partner blush in all of the five years they had been together and he tried hard not to smile at her discomfort. There was a large folder in Kragen's hand that provided a turn of conversation. "Got something for us, cap?"

"What? Oh, yeah. The Hillside Rapist struck again last night. I know you said you're not here in an official capacity, Agent, but you think you could lend your expertise?"

Dean shrugged as the file was handed over. "Sure. Agent Perry isn't too far off, I'm sure he's itching to get a case."


	3. Chapter 3

Makayla sat next to Dean in the café and felt the weight of his arm behind her shoulders. "So what's this case about?"

Drake handed everyone menus. "A couple of years ago, rapes went up by twenty percent. That might not seem like a huge number but when you compare them to the year before, they had gone down by just under thirty."

Dean started looking through the file. "Isn't it normal for the numbers to fluctuate?"

Makayla shook her head as she swallowed her lemon water. "The numbers have always fluctuated, yes but not like this."

"No DNA or fingerprints were ever recovered from the scene and the vics were always…. hazy about the details."

"They were drugged?"

"Tox screens all came back negative."

The waitress came and took their order with a large smile and eyes for Dean but he didn't give her a second look. She all but huffed away from the table when she saw his fingers sweep over Makayla's shoulder.

Makayla chuckled. "Is it always like this?"

Dean avoided her gaze. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Uh huh, sure you don't."

"So how long has it been between attacks?"

Drake leaned on his elbows. "Just over a year. We thought maybe he got nicked for another crime and was locked up."

_"I struggled and tried screaming, tried telling him to stop but it was like I couldn't breathe. Something was stopping me from crying out. It almost felt like a dream. You know when you're being chased but you can't run because you're legs feel like lead? That's what this was like."_

_"Did you get a good look at him?"_

_Victim shook her head and started to shake. "No, it was so dark, darker than it normally is."_

_"Is there anything that stands out about your attack?"_

_Victim scoffed as if insulted. "You mean besides the fact that I was brutally raped in my tightly locked up home?"_

_"Besides the situation itself, yes."_

_Victim wiped at her face. "Just uh, I felt really groggy, almost like I was drugged. When I could finally move and scream for help, I had this pain at the base of my skull."_

Dean grunted softly as he read over the latest victim's report. Makayla peered into the file and couldn't help but breathe him in. "You find something?"

Dean tried not to notice the smell of Makayla's shampoo as she leaned over. "I don't know, maybe."

"What's your gut say?" Drake leaned back when the food arrived and watched as Dean slapped the folder closed. Pictures were the next thing in the file and they weren't for the faint of heart.

Dean waited until the waitress spun on her heel in a huff. "Honestly?" Drake and Makayla nodded simultaneously. "I don't think you're looking at a human."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam pulled up to the curb just as Makayla pulled the keys from the ignition. A warm smile spread across his face as he wrapped his long arms around her. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "Good to see you, shorty."

Makayla had come to think of Sam as family. They didn't know each other very long but she couldn't explain it, the bond she felt. She stood on tip toe and placed a kiss on his stubbled cheek. "You could have called me."

Sam and Dean's eyes met over Makayla's head. "You wouldn't have believed me."

The trio disappeared into Makayla's house and she busied herself with a pot of coffee. Dean filled Sam in on the details of the case as statements and pictures from each victim were spread out on the kitchen table.

Makayla gave Dean's shoulder a squeeze. "You guys got this for a bit? I want to get a run in before it gets too late."

Dean slung an arm around Makayla's waist. "Be careful."

"I always am." She shot a wink at him before she escaped his clutch.

Sam stared hard at his brother until Makayla was out of the room and Dean turned. "Dude, what?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I haven't seen you smile like that since we were kids."

"Shut up."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Heavy guitar riffs and drum beats from AC/DC bled from Makayla's ear buds as her feet pounded against the pavement. The past twenty four hours had felt a little surreal. She had believed Dean was dead. She buried and mourned him and struggled to put it behind her. Then he showed up on her doorstep, looking very much alive and everything shifted. The weight of loss was lifted from her and she felt…. happy. The happiest she had felt since before she could remember.

She let her legs lead her wherever they wanted as her mind wandered. Just the thought of him set a hundred butterflies loose in her stomach. He made her feel like she had a high school crush, she found it hard to focus on the simplest tasks. She couldn't love him, could she? It was too soon. Besides, the lives both of them led would leave the other alone at one time or another. Dean was always travelling or dying, apparently, and Makayla could take a bullet one day. Everything was so unpredictable.

Just as Back In Black ended, a shout came from behind Makayla. She ripped the buds from her ears and slapped the stop button on the iPod strapped to her bicep. She had pushed herself a little harder that last half mile and she panted hard. The empty street behind her did nothing to calm her nerves. Makayla reached to the small of her back and pulled her pistol from its holster. She walked slowly down the sidewalk and took in her surroundings as she searched for a source of the shout. Makayla didn't have to wait very long.

A shrill scream tore from an open window and it drove Makayla along the sidewalk. She tore up the front steps and smashed her fingers against the buzzers. Come on, is no one home? All her attempts at entry went unanswered. She dove down the stairs and looked for another point of entry. When she found a rickety fire escape, Makayla dug the phone from her back pocket and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Detective Rathbone from Special Crimes. Badge number 5916. Address is 510 Lake Drive and I heard a scream. Requesting back up and possibly a bus."

Makayla could hear the rapid click of a keyboard as the operator entered the information into her computer. "Detective Rathbone, please state your status."

Makayla wove her way up the stair well and paused outside the open fifth story window. "I am about to enter the building."

"Ma'am, I'd advise against that. Backup is on the way."

"I'm not telling you how to do your job, don't tell me how to do mine." Makayla disconnected the call before she poked her head into the dark room. "BPD. Is anyone home?"

The silence was deafening as Makayla slid into the pitch apartment. Her eyes struggled to focus as she raised her weapon. "I'm with Special Crimes and I heard someone cry out. Is everything ok?" Furniture began to take shape and she was able to maneuver through the room without walking into anything.

Sounds filtered through a door and made the hair on Makayla's arm stand at attention. She swallowed hard before her knuckles rapped against the door. "BPD, is someone in there?"

Makayla placed her ear against the solid wood door and tested the handle, it was locked. A loud grunt of pleasure followed by a muffled scream reached Makayla and she sprang into action. She threw her weight behind her shoulder and rammed into the door, it shook on its hinges but it stood firm. Several more attempts were made before she walked down the length of the hall. Makayla ran full steam at the door and threw her whole body against the door and was rewarded with a loud crack as it blew open. Makayla used the momentum and rolled on the floor before she shot up with her pistol raised. She blinked furiously as she fought to believe what she was seeing.

A woman struggled against her attacker, her mouth was slung open in a silent scream and her eyes, though closed, rolled around in their sockets as if stuck in a nightmare. Her hands clutched at the bedding while her feet were tucked close to her butt and her legs were pressed down so her knees touched each side of the bed. In between her legs was a man, large in stature but he sat on his knees. Makayla watched in disgust as the man thrust his hips hard against the woman. The size of him tore at the soft flesh and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Makayla removed the safety from her gun and cleared her throat. "BPD. Step away from the bed and put your hands in the air."

Dark eyes met Makayla's and it sent a shiver down her spine. The man's face twisted in pleasure as he thrust harder and harder until his body shook. He licked his lips as he emptied himself into the woman. He finally obeyed Makayla's demand and stepped away from the woman, blood and fluid dripped down but didn't reach the floor. "I said hands in the air!" The size of him was unbelievable and Makayla had a difficult time not staring at his thick length.

Makayla watched as an umbilical cord looking thing detached from the back of the woman's head and slid along the floor until it disappeared into the man's side. He raised his hands mockingly before he turned and jumped out the window.

Makayla squeezed the trigger twice, but it was too late. She bent out the window and searched but couldn't find the assailant. Her breathing was ragged from the adrenaline and the oddity of the situation. Blue and red lights suddenly splashed into the alley from the street out front. "Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Makayla had just wrapped a sheet around her hands and pressed them against the gaping wound in the groin of the unconscious woman when her phone buzzed. A bloody finger swiped against the screen. "Rathbone."

"Detective Rathbone, this is Officer Emmett. What is your location?" He sounded young.

"I am on the fifth floor, I don't know the number. Just give me a second." Makayla kept a firm hand pressed against the woman as the blood seeped through the thin cotton. There was a pile of envelopes next to the bed and she was lucky because the address in question jumped out. "Emmett, I'm in apartment 5F."

With the phone held away from his mouth, Emmett gave a command. "What is the condition of the victim?"

Makayla shouldered the slim cell phone and threw the blood soaked sheet on the floor. "Victim is female with extensive injuries to her groin. Major bleeding and tearing, probable internal damage as well." She folded up a thicker blanket that had been kicked to the floor and kneeled between the woman's legs. Using all her weight, she applied pressure. "Using a comforter to try and stop the bleeding."

"Paramedics are on their way up. I'll call Mercy so they're prepared." Emmett disconnected the call before Makayla could utter another word.

Her phone slid to the bed as the woman began to stir. Her legs unfolded and she let loose a scream that would scare even the most seasoned officer. Her body began to tremble and Makayla found it difficult to keep the pressure. "Ma'am, it's ok. I'm with the Boston Police. Ma'am, can you hear me?"

Wide eyes met Makayla's and they were filled with fear. She tried to pull away from Makayla but a roar of pain flooded through her. "Help me."

"Ma'am, that's what I'm trying to do. You have to lie still. You have some serious trauma and you're bleeding a lot. I know you're frightened but please, try and lie still, ok?" The body beneath Makayla's hands quaked and shuddered but she didn't pull away. Makayla held her gaze. "What's your name?"

"S – Stacey…. Stacey Foster." Her chin quivered and Makayla watched as her face crumbled.

"Stacey, my name is Makayla Rathbone. Now, there are some paramedics that will be breaking your door down in a few minutes. I don't know if they're male or female but they're just trying to do their job." After a sexual assault, the victim tended to be calmer with the same sex as themselves.

Stacey shook her head rapidly. "No… it has to be a female… I can't…" Long, slender fingers thrust out and grabbed a pillow. She pressed it against her exposed form and buried her face into the feather soft pillow case.

"Ok, it's ok Stacey. I'll see what I can do, ok? Stacey? You hear me?"

Stacey just sobbed into her pillow. She tried hard but Makayla couldn't get Stacey to say anything further. She was probably going into shock. They were in luck, the paramedics turned out to be female and Makayla gave as much information as she could before she released the folded up blanket.

Stacey's hand thrust out and held Makayla's like a vice. "Th – thank you."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm going to need your weapon, Detective." Internal Affairs Detective Marshall held her hand out. "You know the routine, you fired your weapon. You'll get it back once we complete our investigation."

Makayla handed her piece over. "How long will that take?"

"It shouldn't take more than a couple days. Your statement was pretty straight forward and consistent…." Marshall's voice trailed off.

"But?" Makayla crossed her arms.

Detective Marshall shuffled her feet. "You went in without backup, against advice and the victim cannot corroborate your statement."

"The victim was being raped and unconscious."

Marshall nodded subtly. "You said that already."

"Take a look at my history, Marshall."

Marshall slid Makayla's gun into a paper evidence bag and sealed it with a strip of red tape. "That's part of the process, Rathbone. Have a good night."

Drake crossed the room and all but cornered his partner. "Are you out of your mind?" His chocolate eyes flashed in anger.

Makayla expected his reaction. There was a serial rapist on the loose and she decided to go for a jog, alone. "Yes, Drake, I lost my mind."

"You should have waited for backup."

She arched a brow as her hands fell to her hips. "Would you have waited? A woman was being savagely attacked."

Drake ran a hand over his tired features. It was now two in the morning and Makayla had been giving her statement for almost six hours. Drake had been questioned by IA before, they asked the same questions over and over again until you messed up. He noticed the blood stains on her hands and jogging clothes. "How is she?"

Makayla shrugged. "She was brutalized and the bleeding was extensive. I grabbed the sheet and applied pressure. Last I heard, she was still in surgery."

"Dean called, threatened to come down here and 'pull rank' on IA. I managed to talk him down, barely."

She laughed softly and ran her blood stained hands through her hair. "I guess I'm gonna need a ride home."

Drake gave his partner a side hug as they walked out to his car. He dropped her off at the curb and watched as the front door opened and she hung her head like a child in trouble. With a wave to Dean, he pulled away from the curb and headed home to his unhappy wife.

Makayla hung her head when Dean opened the door. She recognized the dark look on his face and she started to have serious reservations about entering her home. He didn't say anything when she walked by but she could feel his anger radiate off him. Sam was seated at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of coffee. He watched as Makayla scrubbed the blood from her hands while Dean stood in the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest.

Sam cleared his throat. "How is she?"

The sound of a male voice made Makayla jump. She turned off the water and reached for a towel. "I haven't heard an update. She was in bad shape when they put her in the ambulance." With her hands dry, she turned and met Dean's hard gaze.

"I told you to be careful."

"Dean, I was careful." Makayla was suddenly overrun with emotion and she worked at not crying.

"You could have been hurt." Dean kept his distance. He was boiling with anger and frustration. But if he touched her, he might lose it and take her against the counter.

Sam shuffled some papers. "But she wasn't hurt. And now, we have an eye witness that can tell us what we're looking for."

Dean worked his jaw as his eyes raked over Makayla. Her jogging clothes and shoes were splashed with blood, she even had a streak on her forehead from where she had pushed her hair out of the way. "You should shower."

"I can shower later." Makayla grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and tried not to notice the fact that Dean's biceps stretched his shirt to the limit. She couldn't explain it but even after what she witnessed, her body ached to be touched and filled by Dean.

Makayla told them everything she saw, every gruesome detail, including the umbilical cord and the size of him. She shuddered when his eyes flashed in her memory, they were so dark and void of any emotion besides lust. "I fired two rounds but he was too fast. He was out the window before I could squeeze the trigger."

"How long until IA clears you for duty?" Sam worked on the laptop. He had installed a program that are used for witnesses and there was a composite just about ready for Makayla to identify.

She shrugged as her fingers tore at the water bottle label. "I don't know, a couple of days. I'm on routine suspension with pay until their verdict."

With a few strokes of keys and swipes of the mouse, Sam turned the computer around. "Is this him?"

Makayla swallowed hard. "Yeah, that looks just like him." She involuntarily shivered as she pushed away from the table. "I'm beat, so if there isn't anything else, I'd like to take that shower now."

Dean and Sam both nod. The brothers watch her depart with her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Dean, you can't be mad at her."

"Like hell I can't."

"Dude, like you haven't gone rushing into a building to save the day without backup." Sam leaned back in his chair and arched a brow. "You know I'm right."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know."

"So go upstairs and apologize."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil."

Sam rolled his eyes as his lips pulled into a smirk. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean took the stairs two at a time but slowed his pace when he heard the water running. Bloody shoes and clothing had been discarded as she moved toward the bathroom. With a wicked smile, Dean removed his clothes and entered the humid bathroom. He slid into the shower undetected and watched as she stood under the stream of hot water, her face lifted towards the shower head.

He placed a hand on one shoulder while a kiss was laid on the other. Makayla whirled around and pulled her arm back to throw a punch. "The hell, Dean? You scared me!"

Dean's eyes sparkled as he covered her fist with his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Makayla wiped at her wet face. "I guess I'm a bit jumpy. It's not every day I see what I did."

Dean cupped her face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. "I'm sorry I got angry at you."

"If it makes you feel any better, Drake chewed me out."

His full lips pulled into a wide smile. "See? It's not just me that gets angry."

Makayla chewed on her bottom lip before she turned to kiss each of his hands. She reached up and ran her fingers along his arms until the came to his wide shoulders. "Can we not talk about it anymore? I'm tired of talking about what happened."

Dean felt the blood rush down to his groin when Makayla's eyes flashed. He stared down at her as she stepped closer until her breasts brushed over him. "Done talking now."

She stood on tiptoe and rubbed the ends of their noses together. "Make me forget."

Dean grew hard and had to stifle a groan when his hardness rubbed against her wet body. There were no more words as their lips met. Dean slid his tongue over her bottom lip and grabbed a handful of hair when she opened her mouth to him. His other hand slid down her slick back and pulled her flush against him. The feeling of soft and hard skin pulled a moan from deep within them both.

Makayla drove a hand into Dean's hair while the other drug over his shoulder and down his back. She felt him hot and hard between her legs and the more they kissed, the more she ached for him. When Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the porcelain floor, Makayla just about lost it. She in turn wrapped her legs around his waist and whined when she remained empty.

He turned and pressed her back against the cool tile wall and spread his feet for support, groaning against her tongue as every inch of him rubbed against her opening. Dean reached down and grabbed a hold of himself, placing the very tip of him against her heat. With his forehead against her shoulder, he looked down and watched as he slid easily into her. Moans filled the shower as Makayla's body both accepted him and clamped down against him. Their hips stayed connected for a couple heartbeats and their chests heaved as they waited in anticipation.

Dean raised his head and burned a trail from her collarbone up to her ear where he nipped at the soft flesh of her lobe. Their bodies parted only a short distance before he filled her again. Dean repeated this movement, pulling a little further away each time, until only his tip remained. Their eyes met and he drove himself hard so her butt smacked against the wall. Makayla gave a cry of surprise and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. Dean captured her lips and muffled their moans and grunts as they drove each other to the edge. Makayla was the first to crash on the shore and the quaking of her body sent Dean following after.

Makayla kissed the top of Dean's head when he rested his forehead against her shoulder again. His hips twitched on their own accord in response to Makayla's body as it shuddered, again and again. He licked his lips and met her gaze. Her cheeks were pink and lips kiss swollen. Dean ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Keep this up and I'm never letting you leave the house."

Makayla nipped at his thumb as it swept across her mouth. "I'm all yours." She squeezed herself hard and was rewarded with a grunt as Dean's eyes rolled back. His mouth slung open in an O and she couldn't stop herself from leaning in and nibbling on his full bottom lip. They kissed, hard and long and thoroughly until all that had gone soft and relaxed, was hard and tense again.


	5. Chapter 5

Something ripped Makayla from her sleep and she was waist deep in the fog of half asleep and half awake. Her heart hammered against her chest as she lay in bed, with her arm slung over her eyes, and tried to figure out what exactly had woken her. She had her answer a heartbeat later when she felt Dean's mouth on the fullness of her breast, just above her nipple. She pulled in a breath through clenched teeth as warmth spread through her body and rushed down to her groin.

Dean's moans were muffled by the mound of flesh between his teeth while his long fingers worked expertly against the other mound to his left. The body beneath his shuddered and arched into his touch. He settled between her legs with his stomach pressed against her center; her wet heat dampened her panties as she ground against him.

As his tongue swirled around her hardened nipple, Makayla moaned loudly and dug her fingers into the strong shoulders. Her whole body ached for him and she tugged hard. Her effort paid off when she felt his mouth abandon her breasts and they blazed a hot, wet trail up to her mouth. She rocked her body beneath his when their mouths met in a frenzy.

Dean was rock solid against her, the only barrier was the thin cotton panties. Now that Makayla had her legs wrapped tightly around Dean's waist, she wasn't going to let him go. Dean thrust a hand into her hair and yanked her head to the side, granting him access to devour her neck. His other hand drug down her side and over her hip and in the blink of an eye, he tore the thin material in half.

His length slid against her and she just about came undone. "Dean... I want you inside of me." Her breath was hot against his ear. When she licked her lips, her tongue flicked against his lobe.

Makayla relaxed her legs just enough to give Dean enough room and before either one of them could pull in a breath, he buried himself deep within her velvet walls. Dean grunted hard as he bit into Makayla's shoulder. Her breath hitched in her throat as her body accepted every inch of him.

Dean withdrew and entered her again, harshly. Their bodies met over and over again with a smack that mingled with their ragged breathing. Makayla drug her fingers over Dean's shoulder blades and up to his neck. Something was wrong with his neck. There was something sticking out of it and it was... thick and wet.

Makayla's stomach rolled as she twisted her head to the side. Just around Dean's arm, she watched as someone emerged from the shadows. A scream worked its way up from her gut but was caught in her throat by the hands she felt pleasure from moments ago; Dean was strangling her.

She wrapped her hands over his and tugged but he wouldn't budge. Dean's body continued to pound against Makayla's but she was no longer feeling aroused. Makayla twisted her body as she fought against the attack but her eyes were stuck on the man at the end of the bed. He used both his hands against himself in time with Dean's hips. The look on his face was the same as the attack that Makayla walked in on.

Makayla looked up at Dean. His eyes were open but unseeing and there was no emotion on his face. Little black dots started to dance around the edges of her vision, it wouldn't be much longer before she lost all consciousness. While one hand continued to fight against the iron grip on her throat, the other smacked against her night stand. If she could just reach her gun.

The man at the end of the bed worked furiously against himself while Dean grunted loudly above her. Tears streamed out when the cold handle of Makayla's pistol brushed against her fingertips. She managed to get a hold of it but instead of shooting the man, she put the muzzle against the cord in Dean's neck and pulled the trigger.

Dean collapsed instantly and the man screamed inhumanely as his connection to Dean was severed. The man leapt out the open window and Makayla scrambled off the bed. She made it into the corner just as Sam burst into the room, a gun in his grip and worry eating at his features. He took in the scene and checked on his brother before he noticed Makayla, in the corner, naked, shaking and crying.

Makayla raised her weapon in defense but when she saw the concern filled hazel eyes, she melted against his chest. It didn't matter that she was naked, Sam wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor. He set her on the couch downstairs with a blanket around her shoulders before running back up and getting her some clothes.

He checked on his brother, still unconscious and part of the cord still imbedded at the base of his skull. Sam tugged the cord until it pulled free with a soft pop. With a pair of panties, shorts and an oversized concert t-shirt, Sam jogged down the stairs. He waited until she was changed and sitting on the couch with a large cup of steaming tea, until he asked a question.

He kept his voice soft and calm. "What happened?"

Makayla opened her mouth several times but words failed her. The memory of Dean choking her was too much. Her chin quaked as tears fell freely. "I... I... I don't know, Sam. I was asleep and I woke up to... his mouth and hands were on me."

Not that Sam wanted to hear about his brother having sex. "What else?"

"We uh... we were... you know and then I felt something on the back of his neck and my mind screamed at me. Something was wrong." Makayla choked on a sob and set the cup down.

Sam covered her shaking hands with his much larger ones. "It's ok, Mac."

Makayla trudged on, speaking through her tears. "I saw the man from the other night at the end of the bed and he was rubbing himself. He used both hands in time with Dean. Dean started to choke me and I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my gun and shot through the cord. He screamed and jumped out the window."

Makayla crumpled against Sam and he held her while she cried. "It's ok, Mac. We'll get this bastard."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean woke with a start, a messed up dream disappeared before he could wrap his mind around it. He was groggy and felt like someone ran over his head with an 18 wheeler. A rub of his hand at the back of his neck drew a hiss of pain. "What the hell?"

His whole body ached as he tugged on a pair of boxers and black track pants, a grey t-shirt followed as he padded barefooted down the stairs. He rubbed at his eyes and groaned sleepily. Sam and Makayla came into view through blurry vision. "Morning."

Sam whirled around with wide eyes as Makayla scrambled to the other side of the room. Dean didn't miss the fear as it stared at him across the room. "What's happening?"

Sam held up his hands as Dean trudged closer. "We need to talk."

"No shit, Sherlock."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I did WHAT?!" Dean had started to pace.

Makayla stayed across the room, her hands lifted to her throat to hide the bruises, but the brothers saw them. "It... it wasn't really you." Sam beat her to the draw.

"Well then what the hell was it?" Dean pushed his hands through his hair for the hundredth time, sending it into a million different directions.

Sam pointed to the cord on the counter. "I don't know, yet but that was what he used to control you. I think it's what he used to keep his victims docile."

Dean resisted the urge to pick it up and throw it in the garbage. His breathing was ragged as he worked to control the rage that threatened to overtake him. He took tentative steps out of the kitchen and watched as Makayla cowered in the corner. "Let me see." His voice was soft but there was an underlying tone of anger.

Makayla's hands shook as they fell from her neck. "Please... don't." Her eyes clamped close in fear and anticipation of his touch.

Sam followed his brother, ready to intervene if need be. Dean stopped just out of arm's reach and took in the dark purple and red marks on the soft skin he loved to kiss and taste. Marks that he put there. He drew in a breath and blew it out roughly, enough to send Makayla's hair blowing over her shoulder. "We have to figure out what this is, Sammy."

"I know, Dean. I'm on it."

Dean and Sam plugged away on the research while Makayla showered. Ok, so Sam plugged away while Dean paced like a caged animal. He held a book in his hands as he paced but none of the words sank in. It wasn't until Makayla came down several hours later and smelling of lilacs, that something made sense to Sam.

"I think I got it."

Dean peered over Sam's shoulder. "Son of a bitch."

Makayla worked a towel through her hair. "What? What is it?"

Sam spun the computer around. "I think we are dealing with a succubus."


	6. Chapter 6

Drake answered his phone on the third ring. "Clarkson."

A sad and broken voice answered him. "Hey."

"What's wrong Makayla?" Her partner pushed himself off the couch.

She cleared her throat and pushed the tears down. "I uh, I'm ok. Dean and I were... attacked."

"I'll be right there." Drake's wife threw the towel across the kitchen when she saw the change in her husband. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Just go, it's what you do."

Tires squealed as Drake pounded the brake pedal to the floor and before the car even stilled after being shifted into park, he pushed out and ran into Makayla's house. She looked so small buried in the corner of the couch that he almost looked over her.

Drake sat on the couch. Large, tear filled eyes raised and that's when he saw the bruises. "What happened?"

Her chin quivered. "We were asleep."

"Did someone break in?"

Makayla shrugged. "The alarm didn't go off but he was in my room."

Drake pointed to the bruises. "How did that happen?"

Dean's voice surprised him. "I did that."

"You did that?" Drake shot off the couch and balled his hands into fists.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Not on purpose, I would never lay a hand on her."

"Well you did!" Drake's voice filled the room.

Makayla stood in front of her partner and stared hard at him. "Drake, it wasn't him. Well, it was but it wasn't."

Drake shook in anger and confusion. "He laid his hands on you. He... hurt you."

Makayla felt Dean move behind her but she thrust a finger at him. "Dean, leave." It wasn't until she heard his bare feet pad on the tile of the kitchen that she dared speak again. "Look at me, Drake. Look at me!"

Drake almost panted he was breathing so heavily. "What?!" Dark chocolate eyes bore into the woman in front of him.

"It wasn't him, ok? We think we figured out what it behind all the attacks. Drake, are you hearing me?"

Her partner shook his hands loose before he spun on his heel and stalked to the front window. "Yeah, I hear you."

"Do you really? Because you look like you want to put your fist through my wall." Makayla crossed her arms over her stomach.

Drake turned and drug his eyes over Makayla. He had seen her out of "uniform" before but there was something about this situation that made her look like a victim. "I hear you, Mac, I do. Tell me what happened."

Makayla blew out a breath. "The other night, when I broke in to that apartment and tried stopping the attack? It wasn't as cut and dry as I told IA. He saw me and he must have found out where I lived. What he wasn't counting on was that I would be sharing my bed with someone. He did something to Dean while we were... having sex."

Drake pulled his brows together. "Wait a minute. You said you think you figured out what was behind the attacks, not who."

"Dean did say he didn't think it was human."

Drake nodded curtly. "I didn't really think he was serious. Ok, what did he do, the attacker?"

Makayla licked her lips before she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. When she started, her voice shook. "This is gonna sound so crazy, I'm not sure I believe it and I was there." She watched as Drake's eyes softened considerably. "He made a connection with Dean and forced him to strangle me during... I grabbed my gun and fired."

"Did you hit him? Should I call around to the hospitals."

"No, that won't do any good. I severed the connection and Dean stopped immediately. I don't even think he wasn't even awake when we started." She chuckled nervously.

Drake closed the distance and tugged Makayla against him. "I'm sorry, Mac. What do you need?"

Makayla cleared her throat and wiped furiously at her face before she gave her partner a quick squeeze. "You think you could look at a picture? See if he looks familiar?"

"You ID'd him?"

Her shoulder popped up and the small movement caused Drake's arms to slide away. "We got a sketch but something isn't sitting right. I know him, I just can't place it." Confusion took over the worry eating at Makayla's features.

"I could bring it in and run it through our system."

"No. We can't shine a light on this anymore than I already did. IA hasn't even gotten back to me yet. You know what they say about how long it takes."

"The longer they take, the worst the outcome is."

"It's been three days, Drake. Kragen hasn't even called."

"You know he can't."

A long fingered hand ran over her face as a chuckle spilled out. "Yeah, I know. I think I'm losing my mind."

Drake pulled in a deep breath. "Come on, show me that picture."

Sam tapped on the keyboard before he spun the laptop around. "Here's who she saw. He doesn't look familiar, does he?"

Drake bent down and stared hard at the computer screen. Something tugged at him but not enough to make him sure of himself. "Yeah, he does but... I can't place it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Drake turned time worn pages. "So a succubus?"

Dean pulled the top off a bottle of beer before handing it to Drake. "They're usually female."

"Trust me when I say that it was most definitely not a female." Makayla paced in the kitchen as she nursed a bottle of water. Images of hands pleasuring himself ran through her mind and she just about threw up in the sink.

"But it's not completely unheard of." Bobby's gruff voice echoed through the speaker phone. "It's rare but there have been cases where the succubus is a man."

"Bobby, you think you could come out here? We could use you here." Makayla had spoken what Dean and Sam were already thinking.

"Yeah. It'll take me a day, maybe more."

"We aren't going anywhere. Thanks Bobby."

"You got it kid. Don't go seeking this thing out until I get there."

Sam disconnected the call after a round of good-bye's. "Alright, we got a long night of research to do, who's hungry? Should I order some pizza?"

Makayla slipped downstairs as the guys debated about what toppings were acceptable. The urge to hit something overwhelmed her. With her hair tossed into a knot and tape wrapped around her hands, she attacked the heavy bag, barefooted and pissed.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to spin and throw a punch, directly into the jaw of Dean. He fell to the floor with a grunt. Makayla's first instinct was to go to him and make sure he was ok. Under that, she wanted nothing more than to land another blow. She knew it wasn't Dean that attacked her but that didn't matter right now. She had felt his hands tighten around her neck, she had seen his eyes stare cold down at her and it frightened her.

"You need to leave."

Dean pushed himself off the floor and squared his sore jaw. "No."

Sweat dripped down her back as she raised her arm and threw another punch. She gasped when he lifted his arm and blocked the blow. "Please, Dean. I don't want you here."

"You're mad at me, I get it."

A tear slid down Makayla's sweat dampened cheek. "I don't think you do, Dean. You choked me."

Dean dropped his arm only to have Makayla throw a left cross. He was a little more prepared and didn't stumble to the floor. "You're right, I don't get it."

Makayla thrust her hands out and pushed Dean in the chest. "No, you don't get it."

The hunter in front of her, swatted at an incoming fist and brushed it to the side. "You're angry at me."

Every punch thrown was brushed away or blocked. "You damn right I'm angry."

"You want to hit me."

"Gee, how did you guess that?"

"I'll let you, if you tell me one thing."

Makayla stopped advancing. "What?"

"I'll let you hit me, as many times as you want, if you tell me one thing."

He meant it and she knew it. "What do you want to know?"

Dean blew out a breath as if suddenly nervous. "Do I scare you?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then why do you want to hit me? Why do you run to the other side of the room when I walk in?"

"Because I'm scared shitless, Dean. Not because of you but because some monster broke into my home and used you against me! He used you to try and kill me!" Makayla let loose a scream of frustration and landed a perfect uppercut on Dean's chin.

Dean fell to the floor with a yelp of pain. He struggled to gather his wits and moved to right himself. Another punch landed on his cheekbone before a foot pushed the air out of him. Makayla sighed heavily as Dean sat on his knees, his palms pressed against the floor and he spit out a mouthful of blood. "Why are you letting me do this? Why aren't you fighting back?"

Sam thundered down the stairs and shouted for his brother, Drake was on his heels. Dean held out a hand to ward off his brother's advances. "It's ok, Sam."

Drake eyed Makayla, her white tape tarnished with Dean's blood and saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look. "Mac, come on, let's go upstairs."

Makayla shook her head. "I'm fine, Drake, really. Go."

Sam sighed in disapproval. "Come on, let them fight it out."

Dean brushed a hand over his bottom lip as he stood, wincing at the sharp pain. "Feel better?"

Makayla's chest heaved as tears threatened to spill. "I don't know."

He held out a hand and wiggled two fingers at her. "Come on. Hit me until you feel better. I deserve it."

Makayla didn't hear the last three words, the blood rushed in her ears after 'hit me until you feel better'. With a battle cry, she lunged at Dean and they sparred. He was able to fend off some connections while others hit their mark but he was quick to recover. Not once, did he strike her back, she needed this and he was more than willing to take the beating. After all the souls he ripped apart in Hell, this seemed fitting.

She hit until her arms felt like lead and she fell to her knees. Dean was in front of her, eye to eye and watched as her face crumbled. Makayla fought as strong arms wrapped around her and held her close. His shirt, already wet with sweat, grew wet with tears as Makayla sobbed openly.

She clawed at his back as if she were trying to crawl into his chest. She wanted him to hold her, closer and tighter than was humanly possible. His heart beat against her cheek and she focused on it, tried to get her heart to match. Makayla's breath hitched in her throat with every breathe. She lifted her face and gasped when she saw the damage she had done. It wasn't life changing, but his cheekbone was bruised and split, his eyebrow and his bottom lip matched.

"I feel better now."

Dean stifled a chuckle as he swept a hand over her wet cheek. "I'm glad I could help."

With extreme gentleness, she ran a thumb over his bottom lip and followed it with a kiss just as soft. "Thank you."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Brian, get back here!"

The 18 year old stormed out of the front door with the determination of someone with a plan. "You can't make me, dad, I'm 18 now." Sarcasm was thick on the word, dad.

"Just... please come back in. We can talk about this."

Brian whirled to face his father. Everyone said they could have been twins but Brian didn't see it. He looked more like his mother, in his mind. "I'm going out. I'll be back by morning."

He watched as his son strode to his car and disappeared in a cloud of tire smoke. With a thick hand, he wiped at the top of his balding head and blew out a breath. Brian had acted ever since he came across some damning documents, another man's name was on the line that said father. He didn't blame Brian one bit. God knows how he would react in the same situation.

He trudged into his office and poured himself a healthy glass of whiskey. Burying himself in the files on his desk, the hours ticked by without a glance to the clock. His desk phone rang shrilly. "Kragen."

"Captain, there's been another attack."


	7. Chapter 7

Brian collapsed on his bed just as the sun peeked out over the horizon. With an arm draped over his tired eyes, he sighed heavily. These long nights were getting to him but that wasn't going to stop him. The high he had after was the best feeling in the world. He felt like he could do anything, almost like a superhero he read about in his comics as a kid; unstoppable. It was a good thing his father hadn't been home, he probably would have laid into him and not just with his words.

He turned to see a picture of his mother on the nightstand and the ache one has when a parent dies overwhelmed him. She had died a few years ago, breast cancer but not before she confided in him. She had a huge secret that she swore she would take to her grave but the diagnosis and the severity of the cancer altered her plan.

She had cheated on her then fiancé with someone she met at a bar. She had no intention of having sex that night but there was something about him, she felt drawn to him in a way that almost scared her. She barely remembered the encounter but there was something about it that didn't sit right. A few weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. She didn't believe in abortion so she admitted her infidelity to Earl. They were married by the end of the week and he accepted the child as his own.

She said she always knew there was something different about her son but it wasn't until she used her husband's police connection that she found out just who she had slept with. He wasn't human. Not in the way that most people say, like he was mean. He was genuinely not human. She had slept with a succubus and had produced a child. She was scared. How was she going to deal with this? She didn't know anything and it wasn't like she could just pick up the phone. Taking it day by day and keeping an ever watchful eye on her son, Allison homeschooled her son.

She talked to Brian about the urges he would have but he would need to control them. If he were to act on them, someone could get hurt and he could pay the ultimate price, since his father was the Captain of Special Crimes, he really needed to work on control. Allison had even read about hunters, people that go around and kill monsters.

Brian did well with controlling his urges for a couple weeks after his mom died, but then he got invited to a party and drank his sorrows. Georgina Price was the first girl he slept with, both as a human and a succubus bastard. She screamed and tried to fight back but the extension that burst out his side and into the back of her head took care of that; she didn't remember anything about the night of the party.

With each attack, Brian became more in touch with his succubus side and finally perfected the assault. Not that he saw it as an assault, mind you. He was doing what he was born to do, what he was meant to do and it made him feel whole.

Until last year when Earl found drugs stashed under his mattress. Not just pot but harder narcotics. Brian developed a taste for ecstasy, it heightened the sex and made his orgasms feel that much better. He could feel each pulse of himself as he throbbed and emptied himself. Watching himself as he pumped harder and harder into the women sent a shudder along his spine. Just thinking about it, even after he was spent and exhausted, he felt himself stir in his jeans. Because of the drugs, Earl sent him to a boarding house with stricter rules than already enforced, he hadn't been able to have sex the entire time he was away.

He had taken a risk tonight, going out so soon after he got caught in the act. But he couldn't help it, it's who he was, it was an itch that needed scratching. After that bitch stormed into the apartment and shot at him, he had to find out who she was, he had to have her and he had to make her pay. He used Earl's police access to find out just who she was. Bonus, she was a cop that reported directly to Earl. Any way he could hurt Earl was a plus in his book.

Detective Rathbone, her last name alone sent a thrill through him. Her address was easy to acquire since he hacked into HR's database. The excitement at seeing her, naked and asleep was quickly squashed by the sight of someone else in her bed, he hadn't expected that. Brian may not be able to actually have her the way he wanted, but he had a way around that.

Brian connected with the stranger and drove his desires through him. With his eyes closed and a firm grip on himself, he felt and tasted everything the stranger did. Even when Makayla drug her nails down his strong back, Brian felt it. He felt her orgasm building and he decided to act, he drove the stranger's hands to Makayla's throat and squeezed. Brian's hands followed suit and squeezed as he felt himself grow even harder, he loved it when they struggled.

Crystal blue eyes locked on him as he emerged from the shadows and he couldn't but sneer as she fought. Another thing he hadn't counted on? Her gun. She fought for her gun and squeezed the trigger once the heavy metal was firm in her grasp. The pain was searing white hot and it quickly spread through his body. For the second time in as many days, Brian leapt through a window.

He cried in pain as he drove home, anger and a promise of revenge was spat against the steering wheel. Brian healed as he slept and was as good as new by the time he woke up. His lack of release roared to life as he remembered everything that happened the night before. He bit his pillow as he came hard, a shout of her name lost in the softness of the feather pillow. Never before had someone gotten to him like this. Never before had he been denied something he so desperately craved.

He lay in bed, his arm replaced over his eyes and he fell into a deep sleep. Lilac shampoo and crystal blue eyes filled his senses. He would have her if it was the last thing he did.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Makayla enveloped the older man in her arms and placed a kiss against his bearded cheek. "Thanks for coming, Bobby."

Bobby tried to hide the blush that overwhelmed his cheeks. He returned the kiss before he cleared his throat. "Anything I can do to help, you know that."

At the direction of Bobby, Makayla lifted her chin and showed him her slightly faded bruises. "They're much better than they were, trust me."

Bobby hissed softly. "How's Dean handling it?"

"You mean the fact that he had no control over his body or the fact that he doesn't remember doing it?"

"I'd be beating myself up pretty good."

Makayla laughed as she helped lug a bag through the front door. "I took care of that for him."

Confusion took over Bobby's face until Dean rounded the corner. A butterfly bandage adorned his cheekbone and eyebrow, but otherwise, he was on the mend. "I'll say you did."

The two men exchanged hugs before Sam came in and they did the same. Drake hung back until Makayla could introduce him. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Singer."

Bobby waved his free hand. "I ain't my father. Call me Bobby."

After bags and several boxes of books were moved into the living room, Makayla filled Bobby in on everything that had happened. The case files from the year before last had been brought over, illegally of course since Makayla was still on leave. Drake could lose his job over this, but he said he didn't care, he wanted to shoot the son of a bitch that did this.

"There was another attack last night. This one… she was torn up worse than the others." Drake had gone white when he arrived on scene. He had seen his fair share of brutality but this one took the prize.

"I think it's because of me. He wanted me but couldn't, not directly anyway and then I shot him, or part of him." Makayla wrung her hands together nervously.

Bobby covered her hands with his slightly wrinkled ones. "We'll get him, ok?"

"We better. I have this sinking feeling he's not going to stop until I'm dead."

Dean had been leaning against the wall, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "That's not an option. He will be the one to die."

Makayla smiled tentatively before the group hit the books and files late into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Kragen stuck his head out of the office. "Drake, can I see you please?"

Drake gave a nod of acknowledgement while he wrapped up a phone call. He closed the door before taking a seat opposite the captain. "What's up, boss?"

The captain ran a hand over his tired face before he spoke. "Just got off the phone with IA."

"It's about time!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Clarkson."

Drake sighed heavily. "Why not? She did everything by the book."

A thick silver pen was picked up from an open file. There were dozens of glossy pictures that looked alarmingly like surveillance shots. "She very well may have but that's not what they're worried about."

Drake shifted in his seat. "What's going on?"

Kragen grabbed a picture and looked at it hard before turning it around so Drake could see. "You recognize anyone in the picture?"

Crap, this wasn't good. "Yes, sir. That's Agents Perry and Daltry." Dean and Sam were digging in the trunk of the Impala.

A loud sigh fell out of Kragen. He put the picture down and lifted another. This angle showed that there wasn't just paperwork in the trunk. Multiple weapons and other paraphernalia could be seen. "You want to try a different answer?"

Drake shook his head and kept his features calm. "No, sir."

A piece of paper was picked up next, a fax from FBI headquarters in Boston. Kragen handed it to Drake. "They don't exist. Not in any FBI database as agents, that is." Large fingers intertwined as he stared at the detective.

Double crap. Dean and Sam Winchester, wanted for multiple felonies, stared up at Drake as his eyes scanned the paperwork. "I'm sorry, sir, this is news to me."

Kragen narrowed his eyes as Drake slid the paper onto the desk. "Rathbone could be in a lot of trouble –"

"Captain, you know her, she does everything by the book. You think she would willingly house two fugitives?" Drake prayed that his boss couldn't hear his heart as it hammered wildly against his chest.

The captain's jaw worked as he mulled things over. "IA isn't happy about this."

A nervous chuckle spilled out of Drake. "Are they ever happy?"

Kragen eyed the detective sitting across from him. He nodded curtly as he pulled the strewn pictures and paperwork back into the file. "That might be but they're going to act and soon."

Drake's stomach dropped. "How soon?"

"You know them, they aren't the best about communicating their plans." He chewed on the inside of his cheek before continuing. "You two are my best detectives, you've helped close a lot of cases. If there's some reason you can't tell me about these guys, so be it. Just be careful, ok? IA isn't messing around."

Drake suddenly wanted to tell his boss everything but he had sworn and he was a man of his word. He stood up and placed his hand in Kragen's outreached one. "We will be, cap, thanks." He was about to turn around when a picture on a shelf caught his attention.

Kragen saw the detective's eyes as they widened. "You ok?"

Drake swallowed hard. "What? Yeah. When was that?"

The captain turned and grabbed the picture off the shelf and smiled at the memory. "Year before Allison died. Brian's high school baseball team won the championship. He looked so happy didn't he?"

Drake accepted the frame and stared hard at Brian. This wasn't right. It couldn't be the captain's son. "He sure did."

Drake handed the frame back as they exchanged a nod. He squashed the urge to run out of the office. Without a second thought, he pocketed his car keys and turned off his computer. As soon as he was out of the office, he slid open his cell phone and called Makayla. "We need to talk, now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he circled the room. "Dude, we are so screwed."

Makayla sat on the edge of the couch, her forearms rested on her knees and her head had fallen forward. "You guys need to leave town. Like, yesterday."

Sam's long arms were crossed against his chest and he watched his brother. "No. We're here until we kill that bastard."

Bobby nodded in agreement, but it wasn't with Sam. "She's right. You two are wanted for a list of felonies as long as my arm."

Dean's head shot up. "Oh and you're not?"

The older man chuckled. "Not for anything like you boys. You especially. Legally, you're dead."

Makayla's eyes shot to Dean. "You're what?"

"Oh yeah… I uh… there was a shape shifter and it died wearing my skin. We left it for the cops to find. They ID'd me and declared me dead." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"And I'm just now hearing about this?!"

"We've been a little busy, sweetheart."

Makayla grunted in frustration. "I wanna hit you again."

"I'm just about healed up." Dean shot her a wink that made her blush.

"Would you two knock it off?" Sam pushed away from the wall. "We need to figure this out and fast. Drake said IA was going to act and fast."

Drake chewed on his bottom lip. "There's something else."

All eyes fell to the chair across from Makayla. "Great. What else could go wrong?"

A nervous chuckle filled the room. "I think I figured out who the succubus is."

"What?! And you didn't lead with that?" Dean stood behind the couch next to Sam and Bobby.

"It's not really good news and I figured which bad news was the best to lead with, sorry."

"So who is it? Whose head am I going to rip off?" The anger that flowed off Dean was thick.

"Brian Kragen." Drake made a face as if he was going to get hit.

Makayla shot off the couch. "Tell me you didn't just say the son of our captain."

"I was just about to leave his office after our little chat when I saw a picture behind him. It's him, Mac, I'm sure of it. Brian is the succubus."

She ran her hand through her loose hair and growled in frustration. "What are we gonna do? We can't just kill the captain's kid."

"Who says we have to kill him?" Bobby's voice cut through the thick silence.

"Bobby, he's attacking women, he attacked us." Dean thrust a finger at himself and Makayla.

The older man shrugged and held a hand up in defense. "Hear me out. Succubuses possess people right? They're basically demons with a taste for sex."

Makayla narrowed her eyes. "You want to try an exorcism."

"Why not?"

Drake stood from the chair. "An exorcism? Isn't that dangerous?"

"What we do, Drake, is dangerous." Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I mean, it's worth a shot, but what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we kill the bastard." The look of hatred in Dean's eyes scared Makayla. Deep down she knew these men were dangerous. They had a specific set of skills that would make you cringe.

"Is there anything else we could do?" Makayla didn't like this plan. Taking some kid out when there could be other options?

Bobby shrugged. "I'll take another look but if it's our only option –"

"Then that's what we'll do. Drake, can you get eyes on Brian?"

"Yeah. I take it your phones are burners?" Drake pointed to the brothers and Bobby, who in turn nod. "Ok, I'll stop and get one and then I'll call you when I find Brian."

Makayla walked Drake to the front door and accepted his phone when she held out her hand. "They're probably tracking it, IA."

"Good idea. You think this will work?"

She blew out a breath as she shrugged. "I hope so. Otherwise we're killing a kid."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple hours before Dean's cell rang loudly. He put the call on speaker before he spoke. "Hey."

Drake cleared his throat but he couldn't calm his nerves. "So I found Brian."

"Well that's good." Makayla had just finished tying the laces on her blue Converse sneakers.

"Then that's where the good news ends. I think he knows I'm tailing him." Drake swore under his breath as he ducked into an alley but not before Brian locked eyes on the detective. "Yeah, he knows."

Sam finished loading up a bag with the ingredients and other items needed for the exorcism. "Where are you?"

"Brian just ducked into the mill on 36th and Mulberry."

Makayla rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "This is going to be a nightmare."

Three men furrowed their brows in confusion but Bobby spoke first. "Why, what's wrong with the mill?"

"There was a fire about ten years back, they never caught the perp. It's been condemned but the city won't tear it down."

Drake sighed heavily into the mouth piece. "You guys need to get here now. I don't say this often but I don't know how to deal with… with something like this."

Dean pushed his free hand through his hair. "Alright, stay put and we'll be there in –"

"Give us five minutes, Drake. Don't go in, please." Makayla knew this town like the back of her hand. It would take a normal person longer than five minutes but with her behind the wheel, it could take as little as three. She also knew the damage to the building was extensive and the structure was anything but secure since the match was lit. It was a giant death trap.

"The clock's ticking guys. I don't have a visual anymore and it's getting dark."

Dean disconnected the call as Makayla shook her head and thrust her hair into a high knot. Bobby saw the tension in her features. "If this building is as unsafe as you say, I don't think we can do the exorcism there."

"I know."

"We might have to go with plan b."

Makayla rolled her eyes for the second time and huffed loudly. "I know, Bobby. Let's just get there and then we'll assess the situation. You two, lie down in the backseat. I'll hunker down in the front and Bobby'll drive around the block. If IA ireally s outside, the last thing we want is for them to follow. I'll drive the rest of the way. You guys got what we need?"

The brothers did a double check on their guns and made sure the safety was on before weapons were tucked into waistbands. "Check." Their voices melded together nicely.

Makayla produced her personal firearm since IA still had possession of her on duty weapon. "Let's go."

Three and a half minutes and a lot of rearview mirror checks later, Makayla slid the car to a stop on the loose gravel. Everyone piled out as Makayla ran along the perimeter. She chuckled angrily as she approached the men. "He's not here. Damn it, I told him not to go inside." She shook her head as the cool iron of the pistol settled into her grip.

Dean pushed up on her chin until their eyes met and gave his best reassuring smile. "I'm sure he's fine."

She swallowed hard at her anger and nodded against Dean's fingers. A bag on the ground got her attention. "Last time I was here, there was one room that was somewhat structurally sound. That might be the best option for an exorcism, if that's still the way you want to go."

Bobby and Sam nodded, taking up the rear while Dean followed Makayla towards the demolished building. Even after ten years, the odor of fire lingered in the air. They were as silent as they could be as they maneuvered through the rooms. To say the floor was littered with burnt remains would be an understatement. Beams from the floors above hung low and if you weren't careful, you'd get the sharp end in some very soft flesh.

With a sweep of flashlights, everyone made sure nothing hid in the shadows before moving to the next room. It took longer than Makayla was comfortable with before the room they needed was entered. She stopped suddenly and Dean almost plowed into her back. He grunted out a response. "What the –"

All eyes fell to the middle of the room with a collective gasp of surprise. Drake stood with his gun pointed at Makayla's forehead. Wide, brown eyes full of fear and confusion stood out in the dim room. His voice was strained and thin. "Stop right there. Don't come any closer."

Sam flicked his flashlight over Drake's shoulder and deep in the corner stood Brian. Sam caught his brother's eyes. "I don't think an exorcism is an option anymore."

Four guns trained on Brian. Makayla saw the slight shaking of Drake's gun and she risked a step closer. "I said don't move!"

Makayla heard more than saw the cord that connected her partner to Brian. The wet slither made her stomach churn. "Brian? It's Brian, right? You're Kragen's kid."

"He is NOT my father!" Drake spit with each word.

Dean hissed out a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to talk him down. You got a better idea?"

"Four guns against one, I like them odds."

Makayla turned angry eyes to Dean. "Well I don't and that's MY partner over there. Stand down." She didn't wait to see if the three men behind her pocketed their pistols before she continued. "What do you want, Brian? Talk to me."

Drake licked his lips. "I want them to leave."

Three sets of feet shuffled behind her but Makayla worked to ignore the sounds of protest. "I'm sorry Brian, but we can't do that."

"Yes you can!"

"You've got my partner aiming a gun at my head, Brian. I need all the backup I can get."

"You didn't need any back up the other night!" The voice that ripped out of Drake was full of rage.

"That was different, Brian. You broke into my home and used someone to attack me." Makayla felt her hand tremble at the memory of Dean's hands tight around her neck.

Brian's breathing picked up as anger flowed through him and it showed in Drake. "You interrupted me."

"You're raping women!"

Drake rolled his eyes as a sneer pulled at his lips. "They didn't say no."

Dean put a hand on Makayla's shoulder. "Keep him talking. Bobby's calling Kragen."

She nodded before she felt Sam and Dean close ranks behind her. "How could they say no? You overpowered them, controlled them, made it so they couldn't fight back."

Brian almost moaned when he remembered how each of the women felt and tasted. He felt himself grow hard at just the thought of having the woman in front of him. He stepped out of the shadows and peered over Drake's shoulder. "I saw the way you looked at me in the apartment that night. You wanted me. You still want me. I'll make you writhe and scream in ways you've never thought possible."

Makayla hid a shudder and could feel the anger flow off Dean. She could use this to their advantage. She licked her lips and risked a glance over her shoulder. Dean's pond green eyes caught her off guard, he seemed to read her mind. "No, Mac, you can't do this."

"And what if it's our only shot?"

Dean ground his teeth together and fought the urge to put a bullet in Brian's head. Problem is, he'd have to shoot Drake through the neck. Sam shook his head but didn't say a word, both Dean and Makayla knew what he would say. "No, Mac."

"Dean, please. Drake is my partner. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if Sam were in his place."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. Dean held out his hand for her pistol. "I know you want to see everyone walk away from this but the second we see this turn bad, we're taking Brian out."

Makayla slid her 9mm into the large open palm of Dean and nodded curtly before she turned her attention to the duo in front of her. She held her hands up in defense. "Tell me what you want, Brian. Maybe we can come to an agreement."

Both Drake and Brian licked their lips hungrily and Brian continued to speak through Drake. "You. I want you."

"What do you say you let Drake go, huh? He's not a part of this."

"No! No, Drake stays. Those two can go."

Two, that means he must not have seen Bobby or heard about the phone call to his dad. Makayla swallowed nervously. The presence of the Winchester's behind her did little to calm her jack hammering heart. "Brian, I'm trying to save your life here. If you don't start cooperating, you're not walking out of the room. Let us help you."

Drake's laugh was full of rage. "You expect a couple of hunters to help me? Please! You have no idea what they really want to do."

"They want to put a bullet in your head, Brian. I'm the only thing keeping you alive right now."

"Your partner is the only one keeping me alive. You think they'd put a bullet through him?" As confident as the voice was, Drake's eyes widened in fear of the possibility.

Dean's voice was suddenly loud. "I'd put a bullet through a kid right now if it meant taking you down."

Two sets of eyes flew up to Dean. "And they call me a monster."

"We aren't the ones taking women against their will!"

Makayla waved her hand at Dean. "Talk to ME, Brian. Let ME help you."

"The only way you can help me is by laying on the floor and screaming my name."

Makayla's lungs kicked into overdrive and she almost gagged at the thought. "I'm sorry, Brian, but that's not going to happen."

Drake closed his eyes and grunted painfully as he fought against the control Brian held over him. The gun in his hands clattered to the floor. Brian reached out and wrapped his arms around Drake's neck. The detective reached up and tried to remove the strong arms. Drake opened his eyes and Makayla watched as a tear slid down his cheek. His voice wasn't as strained as Makayla thought it would be. "I'm sorry."

Makayla opened her mouth to scream in protest, to tell Drake that it was going to be ok but Dean's shoulder was in her back and two things happened in the blink of an eye. The crack of bone as Brian snapped Drake's neck was quickly followed by a firearm discharging, Brian's head snapped back as the bullet slammed into his forehead. Two bodies fell to the floor with a sickening thud and Makayla scrambled over to her partner.

Kragen kept a gun trained on his son, even though he knew he was dead and blood quickly pooled around him. "Everyone ok?"

Makayla sobbed as she knelt over her partner. Drake's eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open while his head lay at an awkward angle compared to the rest of his fallen body. Tears welled before they fell and with shaking hands, Makayla reached out to close the wide gaze of the fallen detective. It took a few tries before she found her voice and it was tight with emotion. "Officer down."


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks passed and two bodies were buried before Kragen called Makayla into his office. Her face was tear stained and she looked like she hadn't slept since her partner was murdered in front of her. Kragen cleared his throat softly and waited until large blue eyes met his older gaze. "How are you doing, kid?" He couldn't help but notice that she looked like he felt.

Makayla played with the hem of her shirt. "Just peachy, cap."

The captain opened his mouth but bit back the response. They had both lost someone they cared about, he was in no place to reprimand her. "I uh, just heard back from IA. All open investigations have been completed and closed. Marshall cleared you for duty." Kragen reached into the desk drawer and pulled out her badge and service weapon.

The newly reinstated detective swallowed hard and once again felt her eyes swim in tears. Instead of feeling relieved, she was overcome with emotion. "No."

Kragen blinked rapidly. "What do you mean, no?"

"I'm not coming back, I can't come back." Her chin quaked as she looked through the glass wall at the empty desks her and Drake occupied.

"I can't lose you too, kid."

The emotion ridden words of her captain made Makayla turn her head and stare hard at him. "I'm sorry, boss. I just can't do it." Her eyes fell to her hands. Long fingers tugged at each other nervously.

Kragen sighed heavily as he reached up and ran a hand over his bald head. "Can I say anything to make you change your mind?"

Makayla shook her head and barely choked out her answer. "No, not now, not since Drake –" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Dean had to hold her up during the funeral, she couldn't do it on her own. Now her lips were trying to form the words that she just couldn't say, not yet.

"I understand. I'm sorry to see you go. But you know that if you need anything, anything at all, you call me and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Makayla knew what he meant. Kragen had gone to bat for Dean, Sam and even Bobby, a man he didn't even know. He somehow got IA to turn the other cheek and ignore the warrants for their arrest. Dean and Sam Winchester were slightly off the radar but that didn't mean they could be careless.

She lifted her wet eyes and gave a small smile of appreciation. They both stood and while Makayla reached out a hand, Kragen walked around his desk and wrapped his thick arms around her. "Stop by every now and again, ok?"

"I will, boss."

"I'll take care of notifying HR but they'll be calling for any information I can't provide."

Makayla gave a grim smile before she walked out of the office and hurried past her desk. She would have to clean it out eventually, but not now. Not while there was a memorial on her partner's desk. She ignored the stares of pity all the other officers threw her way and by the time she broke through the front doors, she was running at full speed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean and Makayla lay in bed, their chests heaving as they panted. Makayla pressed her cheek against Dean's chest and listened to his hammering heart. Long fingers swirled lazily over Makayla's damp and hot back. When they could breathe somewhat normally, his voice rumbled against her ear. "Why don't you come with us?"

Makayla shrugged and curled herself against Dean. "I don't know, I feel like I'd be in the way."

Dean pressed a kiss against the top of her head and breathed in her shampoo that had mingled with her sweat. "Trust me darlin', you wouldn't be in the way."

"What about Sam?"

Dean chuckled wryly. "What about him?"

Makayla lifted her head and found dark green eyes already staring down at her. "I don't know. Wouldn't it be…. awkward? The three of us in the same motel room."

"You don't think I can keep my hands to myself." Dean ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek and down her jaw line.

Makayla arched a brow. "I know for a fact that you can't keep your hands to yourself." When his thumb passed over Makayla's chin, she dipped her head and caught it between her teeth.

Dean hissed when her tongue swept over the tip of his finger. "You're one to talk, sweetheart."

"Wanna bet?"

Dean felt a moan bubble in his chest at the possibilities. "What are the terms?"

Makayla sat up, exposing her naked chest to Dean. "I bet that I can make you touch me before I lay a finger on you."

Blood rushed down to Dean's groin and he bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt to suppress his moan. "And if I win?"

"I'll come on the road with you." She pulled the hair binder off her wrist and worked her hair into a sloppy knot.

Dean arched a brow as she sat on her knees. "And if you win?"

She shrugged subtly. "I'm sure I'll come up with something."

Dean flicked his tongue across his bottom lip as he felt himself swell beneath the thin sheet. His voice was thick with need. "Deal."

She saw him twitch beneath the sheet and Makayla couldn't stop from smiling as she edged closer. She flipped the sheet to the floor and heard Dean hiss as cooler air swept along him. "Remember, you touch me, I win. I lay a finger on you, you win."

Dean watched as she pushed off the bed and stood at his feet. He worked at not writhing in anticipation before he nodded. "I agree to those terms."

Makayla arched a brow and crooked her finger, beckoning Dean closer to the edge of the bed. With a smirk, he scooted until his feet hit the floor and his legs spread so his knees brushed the outside of her thighs. She licked her lips hungrily as she lowered to the floor and latched her hands behind her back.

Dean propped himself on his elbows and found he couldn't take his eyes off her every movement. Even naked and exposed, she moved with the grace of a dancer. He sucked in a breath when she blew a breath against him, her previous orgasm was still evident against his hardness. He twitched hard enough that his tip brushed against her chin. The small touch of skin pulled a grunt out of him and his head fell back.

Makayla chuckled low in her throat before she dipped her head and licked him from stem to stern. The moan that erupted from Dean filled the room when Makayla wrapped her lips around his still damp tip. The saltiness from them both was strong against her tongue as she worked along his length.

Dean's hips twitched and he worked to control himself, his hands grabbed hard at the blankets to keep them from driving into her hair and pulling her off the floor. His mouth watered at the taste of them on her tongue. He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched her lips and tongue work against him. The harder she sucked and the more her tongue swept against him, he felt the tension grow deep and the twitching had started. He wanted to be inside of her when he came and there was only one way to do that.

"Screw it." He growled as he reached down and yanked Makayla off the floor. In one swift motion, he pulled her against his chest and rolled on top of her.

Their lips crashed together, silencing Makayla's shriek of surprise. Dean groaned against her tongue as he tasted their previous release. Makayla wrapped her legs around Dean and lifted her hips in an effort to draw him in. He didn't make her wait long. Dean reached down and used his thumb to push himself down just enough that his tip pressed into the wet heat that ached for him.

Makayla ripped her mouth away and pushed her head into the pillow as her back arched off the bed. Dean easily filled her to the brim as her body greedily accepted him. Their moans quickly filled the room as they drove each other to the edge. With a shout of each other's names, they came together and grunted or moaned with each last throb and twitch their bodies gave.

Dean chuckled against Makayla's neck, her arms and legs still locked around him. "You win."

Makayla licked her lips and tipped her head to give Dean room to bathe her neck in kisses and flicks of his tongue. "It seems I did."

"And what does my lady want as her prize?" The ever present cocky smirk tugged at the corner of his full lips.

She sighed contentedly. Here, right now, she was happy and even though she had lost one of her most dear friends, she wouldn't change a thing. "As long as I've got you, I don't need anything else."

Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked softly at the woman below him. Her hair had spilled from the knot and spread around her like a sea of burgundy. "Trust me when I say, you got me. I'm not going anywhere."

**THE END**


End file.
